We all make mistakes
by pas-de-vie-sans-patria
Summary: Eponine fears the past but when her walls finally start coming down, she will be reminded why a Thénardier can run away from their problems. E/É


**A/N: Here is finally something I've been neglecting for a long time. Saddly I'm not french, nor a men or a 200-something year old so this and any other of my fics (Past and to come) are only inventions of my silly head fooling around (and sometimes butchering) the magnifique characters someone else thought of. Without more blah blah blah I leave you to the fic.**

* * *

The day she finds their apartment door open her whole body shakes in fear and anticipation, of course her past has come to explode in her face again. She fears to enter what once was her safe haven and find a loose tie from the past. Montparnasse, Her father or one of their several men hold the power to burn down the little progress she had made on mending her life with the man she loves.

When her fear is overcome and she opens the door the sight is far different from the one on her mind, carefully sitting in the couch is someone with far more poise and elegance that any of those cronies could ever posses. Eponine finds an older Enjolras, more wasted and less gentle that the one she is used to. If the blonde locks and the immense blue eyes weren't framed in that face she couldn't ever believe that the man in front of her was her fiancé's father.

She finds her voice, politely asking what the hell he is doing at her house. Maybe she could have chosen other words, maybe she could have tried to act more ladylike and put together; but she is Eponine and she isn't any of those things so he screams, bribes & begs to let go of his son, to find another well off boy to put her claws on. He tries to reason that is the best for both of them, he had a bright future and a girl like her doesn't fit with a boy as shiny and promising as the marble man. She doesn't accept, she screams back and throws him out but the seed is planted, she can't stop wondering. "What if..?"

They go to a charity event months later, the seed had grown to a little plant in her head by now but she is a Thénardier -technically a Jondrette but blood is ticker than any legal paper- and she won't show her doubts to anyone, not even to the man she loves. The couple meet with his boss and his pristine little trinket of a wife. Eponine can clearly sense everyone around them shaking their heads disapproving her, she gets mad yet how can she fight with what is obvious. A girl with a past like hers doesn't belong and no Valentino gown or the finest make up are going to imitate the beauty that is passed by generations in the society where either he wants it or not Enjolras is part of.

Enjolras boss invites them to dinner to tell him the news about the new job offer; _Procureur de la République _offers plenty of opportunities to help the needed. The dinner goes smoothly, she finally manages the art of choosing correctly the fine silverware according to the dish served. Sadly the people of France won't have a decent representative this time, they say that the job isn't his for his lack of sociability and his lack of the so called right connections; he sadly nods and hopes for next time. Monsieur Allard turns his eyes at her, mocking and blaming her -and only her- for the failure of his protégée. They were going to change the world together but at his eyes, Enjolras insisted to bring his charity works to dinner and not leaving at work where they should be.

He becomes distant, not from her but from work. The spark that kept him afloat is missing from his eyes; how can he defend a system that blatantly neglects him of having a hard earn job just because he isn't the type of guy that goes golfing with them once a week.

Eponine comes home and finds the door open again, It most be his father again, angry and eager to blame the last failure on her that made her incautious. It's Montparnasse with a warning from her father; he tells her that they've been following her for sometime. Just as many years ago he can see through her weakness and touches all the nerves she needs to loose control. They scream, she snaps, he blames his life choices on her and the whole argument ends with her on the bathroom sobbing her eyes out, right hand swollen and him waiting outside the door mumbling apologies a decade too late and reciting old childhood memories while rubbing his new broken nose. Hours pass in these position and his words have only turned the situation to worse. He cowardly leaves the apartment when he catches the usual signals of someone trying to get out of his world. Making honour to her harsh words he once again leaves her live for good not before sending a creepy text to her fiancée daring him to get home sooner.

Enjolras goes balistic and runs to the house but Montparnasse remembers a time when he used to love her, that the moment when he stopped his life got worse and black so Enjolras comes home minutes before the ambulance that the dandy criminal called appear.

Her suicide attempt got nearly the best of her, both of the men that love her more than life itself bought her more time. The implications of her actions aren't register on her brain until the doctor with a disapproving look told her the phrase that will torture her life forever. "You almost lost your baby but with the right treatment she might be alright" Her mind goes crazy, her stomach turns and the look on Enjolras eyes is enough to make her heart break. Not only she was going to leave him widower before the weeding, she was going to take their daughter away.

The weeks that follow everyone from Les Amies to her little brother treat her like a china doll; she knows that they are trying to care for their little Patrice -or Patria as R & Ferre call her- but she hates all the attention. She swallows the pride and let them her guilt taking control over her body & spirit. The day she snaps and send all of them to their houses because she "Isn't your charity chase" and she can "Take care of her and her goddamn daughter" all of the people that care about her finally breathe because their Ponine is back and it's better to live with a girl that treats them to take all the booze in Grantaire's flat and pour it down the pipe where the sun shouldn't be aloud to shine than a girl with lost brown eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I believe it's not a strong end but the original end put me to tears, it would fit more the fic war we are having on tumblr but I needed a little light on my life. R&R huns :) Love, Elle**


End file.
